


Sharp Teeth

by Wolfsheart



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood-tasting, Cannibalism, Episode AU: s03e07 Digestivo, Hannibal's pride, M/M, Murder Husbands, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsheart/pseuds/Wolfsheart
Summary: Hannibal wants a taste of Cordell from Will.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elvenferretots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenferretots/gifts).



> This is first of mine from the [Tumblr Drabble Challenge 1-150](http://sheisstrangerthanfiction.tumblr.com/post/156857309377/drabble-challenge-1-150), which can be found in my reblog and other places on Tumblr.

**▼▼▼▼**

**▲▲▲**

 

Hannibal’s smile shows his pleasure.  His pride.  He stares at the crimson turning burgundy across Will’s lips and chin.  Manages to free a hand.

Will’s breath is calm.  His eyes focus.  He’s not on a fishing trip.  He’s as present in this moment as he’ll ever be.

Hannibal’s chair whirrs over to Will.

Hannibal’s tongue laps at Will’s chin.

Will growls.  The blood is _his_ prize.

“Quit it or I’ll bite,” Hannibal warns.  His voice is gentle but firm.

Will stares at Hannibal.  Licks his lips.  Leaves the blood on his chin for Hannibal.

Tilts his head. 

For Hannibal’s teeth. 


End file.
